


The Night Abe Danced With A Murderer

by megalunalexi



Series: Motherloving Headcanons [2]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), Wilford Motherloving Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Murder, abe went against all his morals and i feel some sort of way, but it's here so enjoy, eyy let's get the second in the series up, idk if murder applies, im not sure if this gets across all i wanna express
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megalunalexi/pseuds/megalunalexi
Summary: Speculation on Abe's mental state during the events of Wilford 'MOTHERLOVING' Warfstache, in poem form!"Insanity crept,And reality wept,The night the Detective danced with a Murderer."





	The Night Abe Danced With A Murderer

\---

 

Insanity crept,

And reality wept,

The night the Detective danced with a Murderer.

 

For years, he’d been

Hunting,

_Hunting,_

_Hunting -_

Tracking the Murderer down.

 

He had been a Detective.

 

\---

 

Insanity crept,

And reality wept,

The night he danced with a Murderer.

 

He took a job,

His judgement was wrong,

He got himself shot,

By the Murderer.

 

Insanity crept,

And reality wept,

The night he danced with a Murderer.

 

\---

 

He _had been_ a Detective.

 

He had been

So certain -

The Butler, clean.

The Chef, clean.

The Mayor, the Guest, clean.

The Colonel?

All clean.

 

\---

 

He killed people.

_I don’t understand anymore._

So _many_ people!

_I can’t... Remember..._

HE IS THE BAD GUY.

_He knows what’s happening._

_HE IS THE BAD GUY._

_He knows what’s happening._

 

Insanity crept.

_I got myself shot._

Reality wept.

_What year is it?_

He couldn’t wake up.

_I was shot, should be dead._

He couldn’t wake up.

_I should be dead!_

He couldn’t wake up,

_Why can’t I remember?_

He couldn’t wake up-

_Let me wake up-_

_Let me wake up!_

_LET ME WAKE UP!_

_LET ME WAKE UP!_

 

_\---_

 

Insanity crept,

And reality wept,

The night Abe danced with a Murderer.

 

\---


End file.
